Meeting an Artist
by Faery Mistress
Summary: One shot reader insert with deidara! What happens when you go to an art gallery? Who will you meet? Read to find out!


"God it's hot!" Of course it's hot you live in Sunagakure for crying out loud! "Oh stop complaining! Don't live here if you can't handle the heat!" Said your friend temari. "Aw but then you would miss me." She just rolled her eyes. You two were on your way to an art gallery. You love art so naturally you wanted to go. You asked temari to go and she said she had nothing better to do. "Man i can't wait!" You smiled.

"Yay! Were here!" You both walked inside and your eyes widening as you did so. "This place is huge!" You said in amazement. "Yeah it is." Temari said more calmly than you. "I mean they have food and everything!" You exclaimed. "I just hope we dont get lost looking around." Your best friend said. "Lets start over there." You said pointing to the left. Temari nodded and started walking that way. The main reason you wanted to start over there was because they had the food over there.

"Hey what are you doing? I thought you wanted to see the art." Temari questioned. "Art later eat now! Im starving!" You said stuffing your face with fruit. Temari sighed "Fine I have to use the restroom anyways." She said. "Kay" You said still eating. You took a plate of food and sat down in a chair. As you ate you started looked around. Your eyes stopped on three people. One was wearing a orange mask. The other one had short red hair. The last one had blonde hair with some of it covering the left part of his face.

They were all wearing black coats with red clouds on them. The redhead and the blond were fighting with each other while the guy with the mask on was busy looking at a piece of art. The blonde one really stood out to you. You didn't know why though. Just then a man who worked there walked up to them and told them to keep there voices down. They both seemed annoyed by the interuption but complied with his wish anyways.

Then the blonde spotted you and your eyes locked. All the sudden there seemed to be no one there but you and him. He smiled at you and you smiled back. You both kept smiling at each other until someone decided to interupt. "Hey you done eating yet?" You turned around to see Temari standing there with her hands on her hips. "Yeah im done" You said. "All right lets start." You nodded and got up from your seat. You turned around to see if the blonde was still there. Sadly he wasn't.

You scanned the room searching for him but you couldn't find him. "Whats wrong?" You turned around to face your friend and said, "Nothing". "Lets go then." She said. You grinned and nodded. So you guys walked around for a while. "I have to go to the bathroom." You said. "All right then I will wait for you outside. Ok?" You nodded and started walking torwards the restroom. Once you were done you started walking to the front doors. And then you tripped over God knows what and started to fall.

You closed your eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead you were in someones arms. "Are you all right?" You looked up to see the blonde that you saw earlier. "Yes im fine. Thank you." You smiled. He grinned and helped you up. "No problem. By the way my name is Deidara." He said. "My name is -------. Pleasure to meet you." You said. "Pleasures all mine." He said. "Hey Deidara we have been looking for you everywhere!"

You both looked to the direction where the voice was coming from. The redhead and the guy with the mask from before were walking torwards you two. "Yeah sempai you had us worried!" The masked man said. "Sorry bout that guys." Then the two men looked your way. "Deidara who's this?" The redhead asked. "Oh this is -------. ------- this is sasori and tobi." "Hey." They both said. "Deidara we have to go soon." Sasori said. This made you sad because you wanted to talk to him.

"Ok. I'll be with you in a minute." He said. They both nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you ------." Tobi said as they walked out. Deidara turned to you and said, "I would like to go out with you sometime if thats ok." He said blushing. "Of course! Let me give you my phone number." You said smiling. You gave him your phone number and he took it grinning. "Can i walk you out?" He asked. "Sure" You said.

You two talked the whole way back. "Ok well i have to go but I'll call you sometime." Deidara said. "Okay. Bye!" He smiled and kissed your cheek. "Bye" He whispered in your ear resulting in you blushing like a maniac. He waved and walked off with his friends. Then you felt a tap on your shoulder. You spun around to see temari standing there with a questioning look on her face. "Who was that?" She asked. "I met him on my way to meet you." You said. "So im guessing you have a date." She asked. "Yeah" You said with a grin on your face. "Ok you have to tell me everything!" She said. You smiled and started telling her about it on your way home.


End file.
